Our Future
by Rainheart344
Summary: Sequel to Blazing Leaves and a Greenish Wind. Kai/OC, Cole/OC, Zane/OC, Lloyd/OC and Jay/Nya
1. Chapter 1:Revenge

**This shall be... alot of chapters! Btw, Stella is yellow, Autumn is gold and Windy is silver.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

We all sat in the tv room and were joking around. And then Jay asked about the scar.

"Hey, Raina, you never told us where that scar came from." I ran a hand down th scar on my cheek.

"Um, yea, Kai can tell you about the scar." I say, shoving Kai towards him.

"No! You tell 'em!" He argues.

"Then Nya can tell them. Nya!" I call. She comes in the room and asks what we want.

"You are going to tell them about my scar, while I take Kai and try to help him not get killed by Cole, Zane, Stella, Ryan or Jack." I tell her. I grab Kai's arm and drag him outside the room and watch through a crack in the door.

**Cole's POV:**

"Okay, so I've actually known Raina longer than all of you, except Ryan and Jack." Nya started. "Me and her were really close friends. One day she came to visit after she moved away. We always hung out at the park or her house, never the shop. So when Kai saw her, he asked what she wanted and she said that she was there to see me. He didn't believe her, so her slashed her with the katana he was making. She never visited again after that. I was twelve when that happened and she was eight." Nya told us.

I looked at Zane and he nodded.

"KAI!"

**Raina's POV:**

As soon as I heard the yowl, I shoved Kai down the hall and into his room and heard the door click. He may have given me the scar, but he was like a brother now. I blocked the door as two of the five people I thought would try to kill him race to the door. Cole and Zane.

"Okay, first of all, if anyone's gonna kill him, it's gonna be me. Second of all, Cole, since when do you care what he did to me?" I say, with a glare at them. Cole's face turns red and he walks off muttering curses. Zane shrugs and walks off.

"Kai! You can come out now!" I call through the door. He walks out and glances around nervously.

"You owe me, by the way." I tell him before walking to my room.

**Kai's POV:**

As I try to sleep, I realize; at least she forgives me for scarring her.

**Cole's POV:**

I WILL get Kai. Then I realize; Lloyd still has a bottle of pink dye he used on Jay's hair last April Fools' Day. I sneak out of my room and knock on Lloyd's door quietly.

"Oh, hey Cole. What's up?" Lloyd greets me.

"I need the pink dye. Don't ask why; I just need it." Lloyd nods and hands it to me. Revenge is mine.


	2. Chapter 2: Short and stupid PINK!

**(Forgot to mention, this story, they have their own rooms)**

**Kai's POV:**

Something didn't feel right with my hair. I stood up and went to the bathroom and looked at my hair. It was PINK! And I knew who did it.

"COLE!"

**Autumn's POV:**

I threw my spear and it hit the target. I heard Kai yell and I chuckled. He was so cute when he was mad. He came up on the deck and I laughed.

"Why would you die your hair pink?" I laughed.

"Cole did it. And it's not funny!" Kai growled back at me, his face turning red. He ran back in and continued looking for Cole.

**Raina's POV:**

As we ate breakfast I could hear Kai yelling. Eventually, Autumn came in laughing.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Kai's hair! It's PINK!" She gasped through her laughter. I glare at Cole.

"What?"

"Did you have to?" I ask.

"Yup." Kai ran in and tried to punch Cole.

"Whoa! Slow down Sparkplug! Don't punch Cole!" Jay scolded while laughing. Everyone except Kai started laughing.

"You look ridculous!" Ryan exclaimed through his laughter. Kai left and muttered something about showering.

**Sorry about the shortness and lack of action.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Spongebob, Monster by Paramore or My Wife and Kids. (A lot of things, jeez!)**

**Raina's POV:**

We were all sitting around watching tv. I was hanging upside down on the couch, so my bare feet were in between Cole and Zane's heads.

"Ugh, what else is on? I don't like My wife and Kids." I groaned. Jay handed me the remote.

"Change the channel then." I flicked through the channels and found Spongebob.

"You still watch Spongebob?" Windy looked ready to burst laughing.

"I may look 19, but I got the mind of an 11 year old." I counter.

"I still like Spongebob." Jay announced.

"That's great, Jay. Thanks for announcing that." I say sarcastically, flicking my ear. The theme song starts and Jay and I start singing along and end up laughing. I fall off the couch and burst out laughing even more. Jack laughs as Jay curses because he was on the floor below me and I landed on him. Jack always laughed at curses. I roll my eys and get back on the couch.

"Hey, can any of you guys sing?" I asked them with a smirk.

"Nope." "Nada." "My voice stinks." And alot of other murmurs and mumbles were my answers.

"Why? You sing?" Kai asks.

"Yup. Cole's heard it." I say, turning to the raven-haired boy.

"Yea, I have." Cole told them.

"You guys wanna' hear?" I ask, turning back to the rest of the group. Nods greeted me and I took a breath.

"_You were my conscience,_

_So solid and now you're like water._

_And we started drowning_

_Not like we'd sink any farther._

_But I let my heart go._

_It's somewhere down at the bottom._

_But I'll get a new one,_

_And come back with the hope that you've stolen._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive._

_Don't you ever wonder, how we survive?_

_Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours._

_I'm only human;_

_I've got a skeleton in me._

_But I'm not the villan,_

_Despite what you're always preaching._

_Call me a traitor,_

_I'm just collecting your victims._

_And they're getting stronger._

_I hear them calling, _

_Calling, calling._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world._

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive._

_Don't you ever wonder, how we survive?_

_And now that you're gone, the world is ours._

_Well, you thought of strength and soulutions._

_But I like the tension,_

_And not always knowing the answer._

_But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive._

_Don't you ever wonder, how we survive?_

_Well, now that you're gone the world is,_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning intoa monster, eating us alive._

_Don't you ever wonder, how we survive?_

_Well, now that you're gone the world, is ours._"

"Nice. I haven't heard you sing since last Passover." Ryan says. "Remember when you sang the Four Questions?"

"Oh yea." I grin. "That was fun. Jack and your little brother said it and I sang it."

"Yep. That was fun. I remember those two boys you hung with outside that day-"

"RYAN!" I yelled at my cousin. "They're just friends!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say!" He told me in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." I mumble, slapping him.

**Lloyd's POV:**

I watch the conversation between Ryan and Raina and then turn back to the tv. Windy rests her head on my shoulder and I almost flinch. I had swore I'd never like a girl, but did she like me?

**Raina's POV:**

A little later I head out to the forest with my bow and arrow. I load one and take out a squirrel. I wish I still had claws; now I have to pick the meat off the bones and eat it. I hear a crackle in the dead leaves and raise my bow. A dagger flies through the air and hits my shoulder. I wrench it out and another flies at me and hits my thigh. I fall to the ground and dislodge the dagger. Blood flows through my finger as I hold my shoulder and thigh. I black out and don't remember anything after that.

**Stella's POV:**

It was dinner and Raina still wasn't back, so after I decided to go looking for her. What I found surprised me; A trail of blood leading towards where the Serpentine base was. And two daggers. One I recognized as Skales' and the other was just a plain old dagger. I run back to the Bounty and burst into the dining room.

"Raina's been kidnapped by the Serpentine!"


	4. Chapter 4: Siblings?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

The ropes against me made my arms and legs raw and scratched. My fault for wearing shorts and a tee-shirt, I guess. Fangtom and the new Hypnobrai general slithered up.

"You know, I'll just kill this idiot too. Everyone knows the Hypnobrai are the most idiotic of all the tribes." I tell them with a smirk, flicking an ear at the Hypnobrai. I think his name was Mezmo or something. He glares at me, while Fangtom takes out dagger.

**Cole's POV:**

Again? Why is it always her?

"Alright, let's get movin'." Kai says. We go down on the anchor and run towards where Stella found the blood. The trail leads to where the Serpentine's base is, and we heard a shriek and some cackling.

"RAINA!" Stella shouts and we go into the base just in time to see Fangtom drive a dagger through her chest.

**Raina's POV:**

The dagger goes in my chest as soon as the other ninja run into the base. I glance at all their faces and Cole, Lloyd and Zane look the most worried. Zane, I could understand. Not sure about Lloyd and Cole though. I black out again as Mezmo drives another dagger through my shoulder.

**Lloyd's POV:**

Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, Stella, Autumn and Windy go to chase down the snakes while I go to get Raina.

"They won't get away with hurting my sister." I growl as I sling her over my shoulder and walk to the others, who have lost the snakes.

**Raina's POV:**

Pain. Pain and blackness. All I could feel or see was the pain and the blackness. I tried to pen my eyes, and I eventually, I get them open. Zane, Lloyd and Cole are all asleep and I chuckle at it. Lloyd and Cole, why were they there? I felt something on my stomach and sat up a bit to see Midnight staring back at me. I reach my hand up and stroke his back and he purrs a little.

Midnight meows and Lloyd shrieks and wakes up.

"Ha, you got scared by Midnight." I tell him. He gives me a friendly glare.

"So, why are you guys here? It's like, midnight." I laugh.

"Well, um, we were worried-"

"Everyone was worried. Zane's my second cousin, but why are you and Cole here?" I ask Lloyd.

"Because I am your half-brother." He tells me. I just stare.

"Wh-what?" I stutter.

"I've got alot of explaining to do..." He sighs.


	5. Chapter 5: Back

**Lloyd's POV (Flashback time!):**

_My father told me he was going to tell me about me older half-sister and I waited eagerly. He finally came and sat on the edge of my bed and began, "Lloyd, before you were born I was married to another woman. She ran away a month after she gave birth to our daughter, whom we named Raina. That was the last I saw of her." _

I sighed and explained.

"So, does that mean that Jack would be your half-brother or not?" Raina wondered aloud.

"Probably not. I mean, we have the same dad, but he has the same mom as YOU, not me." I answer. She shrugs and goes back to bed.

**Zane's POV (In the morning):**

I sit up to find Lloyd asleep on the floor and Cole is still in a chair that we brought in, while Raina is sitting up and drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I ask her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It started out as Breeze and Dawn, but then it turned into this." She holds up her sketch book and I look at the picture. It looks like two cats, but there are some out-of-place lines and squiggles and it forms something that looks like a human.

"Do you know who that is?" Raina whispers.

"It looks like a human..." Then I noticed the leaf mark on his face.

"Bark." Raina's voice is barely a whisper. "I think he's going to come back."

**Raina's POV:**

Zane just stared at me in surprise.

"Who's makin' breakfast?" I ask.

"Cole."

"Dang. Better wake him up." I step off the bed, over Lloyd and to Cole. I shake him and when he doesn't wake up, I tickle him with my tail and he yells in surprise. Lloyd wakes and also yells, while I laugh.

"Raina?! Did you have to do that?" Cole asks.

"Yup."

"I'm gonna' eat you!" Lloyd says my catchphrase and I jump on his back and bite his arm.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Saying my catchphrase." I answer calmly. I shove all three boys out of the room and shove on a pair of blue shorts and a tee shirt that says 'Can i recycle my brother?'.

_Should say 'Can I recycle Jay?'. He's really annoying sometimes, _I think as I walk down to the dining room. I sit down and look at my breakfast, supposedly pancakes. I pick one up and shove into my mouth.

"How are you eating those?!" Kai half-shrieked. I shrug and flick my tail. "I'm hungry. By the way I think Bark may be coming back but as a human."

"WHAT?!"

**This is REALLY important! They might replace Ninjago with Lego Friends in Febuary, but people are gonna take a stand! Watch my video on YouTube, or write a letter. I forgot what the adress is though.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gone Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Kai's POV:**

What did she just tell us?

"Seriously?" Jay asks.

She shrugs. "I think so. I started drawing a picture of Dawn and Breeze, then it started looking like a person with a leaf mark on their face. But not a regular person. More like a ghost. I think it means the BloodCats now possess the powers to turn into more human-like ghosts. Kinda like neko ghosts."

"It could be a good omen." Jay tries to cheer everyone up.

"Yea right." Autumn says through her so-called pancakes.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**Raina's POV:**

"...I'm telling you Jay, it's a bad omen!" I told Jay, flicking my tail in irratation. Jay just muttered curses and turned back to the video game he was trying to beat Ryan on. Nya ran in and said frantically, "The Serpentine are attacking Ninjago City. And some unknown force is with them!"

"Told ya'!" I tell Jay. I race out of the room and jump off the side of the Bounty and grab the anchor, while Jay falls before the rest of us and hits his face on the ground. We run the rest of the way, Windy, Lloyd, Stella and I being the fastest because of our wind powers. I skid to a stop, while Lloyd falls on his face since his wind powers are not very controlled yet.

A neko is holding a dagger to a boy who looks about five. Then I notice that Ryan and Jack are both here, each holding a katana.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask.

"If you can fight so can we." Ryan answers.

"Eh, whatever. NINJA-GO!" I spin in my small light blue tornado towards the neko and shove him away. I push the boy towards a building and he runs to it and hides. I turn and face the neko.

"It's been a while. Like my new look?" The neko smirks and I see the leaf mark on his face. I turn and run to someone else.

"Kill him already Drip! Just do it!" A neko yells at another.

"No, Zag! This is Raina's brother. I never meant to kill that apprentice and I won't kill another innocent person! Run, kid, run!" Drip shrieks at Jack. Jack runs and I find myself facing Mezmo.

"Ahh, thissss time I will kill you, cat girl." He hisses and raises the dagger. When it looks like it's going to hit me, aomething jumps in front of me.

"DRIP!" I shriek. The dagger goes in his chest as I shriek. Mezmo turns and yells for a retreat as i crouch beside Drip. I wrench the dagger out and look at him. His breathing is shallow and he's pale.

"Drip, I'm so sorry." I whimper.

"Don't worry; you know I wasn't evil. It's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, saying I didn't deserve to go to the BloodCats. I-i had to return the favor." He smiles weakly as tears flow down my face.

"I never did you any favors. You didn't have to help me." I whisper.

"Yes I did. Thank you." I lean down and kiss him and he smiles when I come up.

"Thank you... For believing I wasn't evil, Raina." Drip whispers. He takes one last labored breath and then he's gone. Gone forever.


	7. Chapter 7: First kiss

**Cole's POV:**

I slung Jack's body over my shoulder. He had been running and one of the nekos had caught and killed him. Raina was going to be heartbroken. As I walked to where I last saw her, I saw her now crouching over one of the nekos. He had light gray hair and light blue-gray ears.

"Raina? Are you okay?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turn and faces me. She has tears running down her cheeks and her expression is one of guilt and sorrow.

"What happened to Jack?" Raina's voice is barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry. One of the nekos stabbed him, and he's dead. Who's this?" I say quietly.

"Drip. He gave his life for me, because I was the only one who knew he was good, that he didn't deserve to go to the BloodCats. Now, I hope he goes to the SkyCats beyond the SkyCats." She whispers.

"Come on; we should go back, it's getting late." I tell her, looking at the darkening sky. She slings Drip over her shoulder and slowly stands up.

"Did the others go back already?" Raina asks as we walk to the Bounty. It's probably 9:30 or something, judging by the sky.

"Yea, don't worry. Ryan's still alive."

"Lloyd too?"

"Why?"

"Ask him, not me, okay?" We finally get on the Bounty and lay the bodies down. Raina just goes to her room, while I go to the dining room where everyone's talking. Eventually, Raina comes back in light gray sweats and a rainbow sweatshirt. Her eyes are red and there are circles under them.

"What'd I miss?" She stumbles over the hem of her sweats and sits down next to me.

"Now explain why you asked if Lloyd was okay." I declare. She smiles a bit at that and looks at Lloyd.

**Raina's POV:**

Lloyd gives me a look and I mouth 'explain' to him.

"Okay, Raina and I are half-siblings. Happy?" Lloyd says.

"Yea. I just realized, we don't know anything about Autumn or Windy's pasts." Cole says, looking at the two girls.

"Well, I ran away from home," Autumn begins quietly. "My parents were worse cooks than Cole, and they hated me. That's pretty much my life's story."

"Okay, so, I've been an orphan most of my life and i lived off donations people gave me for showing off my powers. The end!" Windy tells us.

"Good story." Kai laughs. I just get up and walk back to my room, curl up in a ball on my bed, and start sobbing again. I hear footsteps and look up. My sight is blurry but i can tell it's Cole.

"Go away." I tell him, through my sniffing. He just sits on the edge of my bed and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Just go away, Cole. I'm not in the mood to talk about." I sniff.

"I didn't ask you to talk about it." Cole answers. I look up at him and then look down again.

**Cole's POV:**

Raina hugs me and I hug her back. I feel terrible for her; she lost a crush and her brother. She keeps crying over my shoulder. She looks up at me and I kiss her. I don't know why; I just did.


	8. Chapter 8: More to my past

**Raina's POV:**

We pull away and I look at Cole in surprise.

"I'm going to bed. Night." I lay down and close my eyes as Cole leaves.

**Next morning**

**Autumn's POV:**

Why did I tell them about my past? I sigh and look at the scars on my arms. No, I didn't do those myself. When my father got mad at me, he would cut me with a pocket knife. I walk ut down to breakfast and stuff a waffle in my mouth. Raina and Zane are the only ones up besides me. I think I can tell them. I never used knives, not even for steak, out of fear that I might cut my arm, and I always stare at knives if people use them.

Raina gets up to get something and comes back with a knife. I nearly shriek and bite my lip stop the shriek from coming out. A tiny sqeak comes out, but they both look at me, along with Kai who had come out a few minutes earlier.

"What's up with the squeaking?" Kai asked. I took I deep breath and told them.

"My dad used to cut me with a knife when he got mad at me. I never use knives and get freaked out when other people use them." Raina gets up and hugs me.

"Ah, what the heck!" Kai says and hugs me too. Zane just looks confused.

"Get over here, Zane!" Raina tells Zane, motioning him to come over. He gets up and hugs me too. The rest of the ninja walk in and looks of confusion go on their faces.

"What?" Raina laughs. We explain the story and that ends up in people hugging me again.


	9. Chapter 9: Gaps in my memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Slender.**

**Raina's POV:**

"Hey, wanna hear a story?" I ask as we sit around watching the boys-minus Zane- play Slender.

"Sure. What about?" Stella asked.

"Okay, so once, Stella and I, we put fire ants and thorns in Luna's nest. Remember, Stella?" Stella grinned. "Oh, I remember. She got REALLY mad when she found out it was us."

"What're doin', Zane?" Stella looked over at Zane, who was playing with something in his arm.

"I think there may be some gaps in my memory. I am trying to find out how to get the memories I missed back." Zane answered. "Jay, do you think you can help me?"

Jay shrugged. "I'm not good with memories. Maybe it just feels like there's a gap, but there really isn't." Zane seemed content with that, and closed his arm.

"Anyone wanna go down to the forest with me?" I ask, twitching my ear and trying to turn into a cat. I still hadn't given up hope that Zane had been wrong about me being like this forever. Everyone shrugged, so I grabbed my bow and headed down.

I tried to change again and ended up doing it.

"Oh yea!" I fist pump and change again. Except this time into an barn owl. I try again and turn into a silver wolf.

"Okay. I need to be a cat." I tried again, this time specifically thinking about being a cat and it works. I do the same thing with being an owl and a wolf. And it works. When I'm human again, I feel for my ears and look for my tail. Neither of them are there.

"Yesh." I murmur my other catchphrase and fist pump again. Suddenly, I hear a scream. I turn into a wolf- they're fast- and run to the where I think it was, my bow in my mouth. I turn back into a human and find a girl with bleach blonde hair like Zane's. She's unconcious and she has a lot- and when I say a lot, I mean A LOT- of cuts.

I turned into a cat and tasted te air. Serpentine. I sling her over my shoulder and run back to the Bounty. When I get on, I go find the guys.

"..There. It's done Zane. There are gaps, but I can't fix 'em." Jay flipped Zane's arm closed as I walked in. Zane stared at the girl like he knew her.

"Where are your ears?" Kai asks.

"Before I explain, this girl needs help." I tell them. We path her up and lay her in a spare room on a bed and go back to the tv room.

"Gonna' tell us now?" Kai pokes me.

"Yea, watch." I turn into a cat, then an owl, then a wolf.

"No fair, how come you get to turn into a wolf?" Windy whined. I shrug and we start playing Twister.

"My back!" I yell, impersonating an old person. The girl stumbles in as I fall and Lloyd wins.

"Zane?"


	10. Chapter 10: Matzah balls and pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Veggietales, Captain Crunch or Voldemort.**

**Raina's POV:**

Zane took one more look at the girl and hugged her. "Zelda!"

Kai, Jay and I share a look. "Zane, who is this girl?" Stella asks.

"My-um- sister Zelda." Zane answers.

"Is she, a, you know, robot?" Jay asks. I facepalm.

"What the BloodCats is wrong with you! Jay, you may be like a brother, but you're an idiot sometimes." I shout at him. Zelda looks confused. Zane sighs, while the rest of us just stand there awkwardly.

"Zelda, watch." Zane opens his chest panel which scares Zelda. Ryan walks in and looks at Zelda.

"That's the look I give Nya. Something says he likes her." Jay whispered to me. Zelda tries to open her chest to see if she's a robot and it works. She squeaks like Autumn did when I used a knife.

"I just realized, everyone I'm related to, is either a robot, dead, the green ninja or just a plain old twelve year old. By the way, Ryan, I'm technically older than you now. And, Lloyd, I was always older than you." I say.

"Don't forget that another one of your relatives is the dark lord." Jay reminded me.

"You mean I'm related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" I shriek. "I'm related to Voldemort!?"

"No. I mean Garmadon." Jay points out. I shrug.

"Oh, yea Zelda, I'm your second-cousin." I tell her. "Introductions are in order!" I declare.

"Well, you know me, this is Cole, Jay, Kai, Raina, Stella, Lloyd, Autumn, Windy and Ryan." Zane points to each of us in turn.

"So wait, Raina's my cousin?" Zelda asks.

"Yesh." I say my catchphrase. "Anyone wanna watch a movie?" shrugs and murmurs answered, so I turned on The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything.

"We're watching this?" Kai asks.  
"Yup."

**AFTER THE MOVIE**

**Raina's POV:**

"Alright, let's do this!" Kai, Jay and I start singing. "We're the pirates, who don't do anything. We just stay home, and lie around! And if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you we don't do anything!"

Kai starts singing Larry's part. "Well, I've never plucked a roster and I'm not that good at ping-pong blah-blah-blah-blah-blah."

"I think you look like Captain Crunch." Jay said and we all burst out laughing.

"Who wants to help me make matzah balls?" I ask. Shrugs again. Zane stands up and follows me to the kitchen and I start making the matzah balls. Jay comes and grabs some leftover matzah and throws it at me. Long story short, we had a big matzah ball fight.


	11. Chapter 11: The best Rosh Hashanah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Kit-Kat's and the prayers used are seriously used for Rosh Hashanah.**

**Raina's POV:**

"Lloyd do you have any candy?" I ask Lloyd.

"Yea, but how come everyone asks me?" Lloyd groaned. I had woken him up because he was the last one asleep and I needed candy for 'a sweet new year'. He got up and went into a draw and pulled out a bag of Kit-Kat's.

"Thanks. Come on, everyone else is up." I grab his arm and drag him to where everyone is eating. "I got the candy."

"Yea, but didn't grandma used to get marshmallow thingies?" Ryan asks.

"Be happy Lloyd gave us the Kit-Kat's, 'kay?"

**Dinner**

**Cole's POV:**

"Alrighty, Ryan's gonna' pretend to be our grandpa!" Raina laughs.

"Okay, what's the first prayer?" Ryan asks her.

"The Shehehiyanu."

"Okay." They said all the prayers and we ate.

"Kit-Kat time!" Raina shouted. She threw Kit-Kat's at Kai and Jay and dumped the bag on Lloyd's head.

"Ahh!" He yelled. "What was that for?! I thought you were older than me!"

"I may be older, but I act younger. Being a kid ROCKED!" She responded with a laugh. Zelda just sat there, looking confused. Zane had turned his funny switch on and was laughing, so he showed her how to turn it on and she started laughing once it was on.

"Oh I forgot. La Shanah Tova, Kai!" She poured a glass of grape juice on his head and started laughing. Kai picked up his grape juice and tried to pour it on Raina, but she turned into an owl and started flying around the room. Eventually, he got it on her, and it stained her white feathers purple.

"Dang it, Kai! You turned my feathers purple. YOU SHALL PAY!" She turned back into a human, so now it was her hair that was dripping and picked up the leftover matzah ball soup.

**Raina's POV:**

I dumped the soup on Kai's head and he yelled something about it being too hot and poured Jay's juice on his head. All of us started laughing except Kai and Jay. Kai was yelling at us to stop laughing, saying it wasn't funny, while Jay was pouting about his grape juice. "I was gonna' drink the rest of that."

I just shook my head at him and continued laughing.

"Best Rosh Hashanah EVER!" I told them.

**Sorry it's short, gotta do something for ten subbers on YouTube. La Shanah Tova, people. (La Shanah Tova means 'happy new year' in Hebrew.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Long lost toturer

**Raina's POV:**

We didn't realize how late it was when we were joking around, so next thing I knew, I was waking up on the floor of the dining room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Everyone else was asleep. Windy even had her head resting on Lloyd's chest. I chuckled a little and started breakfast.

"Hey." I turn to see Cole.

"Second one up I see." I tell him. "Here, I made waffles." I handed him a plate with two waffles. "I'm going for a fly. See ya' later."

I go out onto the deck and turn into an owl. I go onto the side, flap my wings to stretch them, and take off. You've never lived until you feel the wind through your feathers. I spiral down to the ground and before I hit, I fly back up.

**Windy's POV:**

I sit up quickly and feel myself blushing. Thank god Cole and Raina seem to be the only ones up.

**THAT NIGHT BECAUSE THAT DAY WAS UNEVENTFUL**

**Raina's POV:**

(In a dream)

_I wake up with three shapes above me. One is Breeze, another is Drip and the last is a dark gray tabby tom that I don't recongnize._

_"Breeze, who is this cat?" I motion to the gray one._

_"That is your brother. And Drip is here because he was able to come back since his last deed was not evil. Your brother is able to walk with the SkyCats and the human heaven, because you were an Element Cat." Breeze tells me. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and a tidal wave of blood knocks me off my feet, drowning me._

I wake up in a cold sweat panting. Was it a bad omen? Maybe. I sigh and look at my clock. Three in the morning. I try to sleep again, but my dreams are disturbed by the blood. I flop on my back and try to sleep. I get up and walk onto the deck.

A shape suddenly jumps next to me.

"I am your step-father's long-lost brother. Tell anyone I did this to you, I kill you and all your little friends." He takes out a blowtorch and a knife. The blowtorch goes on and he burns my back. I bite back the urge to shriek. He stabs the knife right in the middle of the burn and jumps back off the ship. I run back to my room, tears streaming from my eyes. I lay on the bed with my head in my pillow. I can feel cool air on my back, and realize he burned right through my shirt.

I hear my door open and start crying harder, without looking up. The person puts a hand on my back and moves the part of my shirt thats covering the burn out of the way. I hear them gasp. I look up and even though my vision is blurry, I can tell it's Cole.

"What happened?" He whispered. I look into his eyes and answer. "I can't tell you who did this, or they'll kill all of us. They said if I didn't tell anyone, we would all live longer."

"Please tell me."

"I can't. Trust me, I wish I could, but I've already lost most of my family." I whisper. He nods and I begin crying into the pillow again. Eventually, I cry myself to sleep.

**MORNING**

**Autumn's POV:**

Since everyone besides Raina and Cole is up, I went to wake them. I go to Raina's room first and find both of them there. Raina is laying on her stomach with her head facing away from me, while Cole is half falling off the bed and has his arm around her shoulders. I walk closer and notice that there's a big hole in the back of Raina's shirt, with blisters from what looks like a third degree burn and a stab mark in the middle.

I shake Cole and he moans. I shake him again and he falls off the bed, causing him to yell and Raina to wake up. She looks down sleepily.

"Go back to bed." Cole tells her. He stands up. "What Autumn?"

"I came to wake you up; everyone except you two is up." I tell him. He follows me out of Raina's room and to the dining room. "What happened to Raina?"

"She won't say who did it, but someone burned and stabbed her." Cole answers.

**Lloyd's POV:**

My hands go into fists as Cole says this. "Why won't she say?" I growl.

"She said they threatened to kill all of us if she told." Cole tells us. I get up and walk to her room. She's sleeping, so I shake her lightly and she blinks and looks up at me.

**Raina's POV:**

"Before you ask, Lloyd, I'm not telling you who did it." I mumble.

"Please?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?" I just start crying again.

"Okay, sorry. I'll see you later." He gets up and leaves. My phone lights up and I look at it.

_Get your butt over here before I kill your friends._

I walk out of the room and fly down to where the text said. He greets me with a smirk.

"I've decided to not kill your friends if you tell them. But I never stay in one place for very long, so they'll never catch me." He takes out the knife and cuts my arms. I grit my teeth and try not to shriek. He shoves me away.

"Go away. I'm done with you today." I nod and run back to the Bounty. I run past the tv room where everyone else is joking around. Tears are streaming from my eyes again, and when I lay down on my bed, my arms stain the sheets red. I cry myself to sleep again.

**MIDNIGHT**

**Cole's POV:**

I can't sleep and I can hear noises coming from the room next door, which is Raina's room. I get up and walk to her room and open the door. She has more cuts on her arms and the blankets are red in some spots. Her face is buried in her pillow and i can hear her sobbing. She hasn't changed out of her clothes, so the burn is visible. I sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Will you tell me now?" I ask her quietly.

"Y-yea. M-my step-father's long-lost brother." She answers. "But he doesn't stay in one spot for long, so he's basically impossible to catch." She sobs again and I hug her. Her body shakes with every sob and the burn looks like it needs to be cleaned.

"Let me clean your cuts." I get up and come back with a wet wash cloth.

"Fine.." Raina mumbles. She lays on her stomach and grits her teeth evry time I put the cloth down. Eventually, she falls asleep again.


	13. Chapter 13: Cold blooded murderer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Slender or Home Depot.**

**Raina's POV:**

I sleepily blink my eyes open. Ugh, I'm beggining to hate hearing my phone, and it's only rung once before this morning. I grab it and read the text. It's from the toturer as I call him.

_Get over here now._

I sat up and turned into and owl, flying off the ship to the adress on the text. An abandoned Home Depot store, great. I sigh and land, turning back into a human. A cool breeze makes the dust stir as I walk to the back off the store. I hear a soft grunt and turn around. The torturer, and he's got the blowtorch.

**Cole's POV:**

I yawn as I play Slender, not really paying attention. I start paying attention a few minutes after, and screamed as Slenderman ate me. Jay laughed really hard, so hard he fell on top of me.

**Raina's POV:**

He burns my back and cuts my arms again. I run back to the Bounty sobbing. I run past the tv room where everyone else is and just flop on my bed sobbing.

**Jay's POV:**

"Tv is starting to bore me," I groan. Suddenly, the news flashes on as Lloyd sits down on the remote.

"Whoops!" He laughs. The news anchor is going on about something.

"A nineteen year old girl has just called in with news of a man who has been torturing her. He is armed with a blowtorch and a knife, and does not stay in one spot for very long. She says he threatened to kill her friends and the only reason she lets him toture her, is because she lost most of her family and friends to murder by the Serpentine. This man has short dark brown, almost black hair, dull, gray eyes and a scar on his hand. Be on the lookout for him." Lloyd turned the channel again as the anchor started talking about the weather.

"That sounded like the story Cole told us Raina told him, doesn't it?" I asked him.

"Yea, maybe she called in." Lloyd shrugs.

"Well, whatever she did, he'll be caught soon."

**Raina's POV:**

I'm not going back to that guy. Not now, not never. I sigh and look at the clock. Three in the afternoon. Why can't it be nighttime, so I can sleep, without thinking. I get my bow and walk to the last place I saw him. He was there, and he had the blowtorch again. He smirks and lights it up. I turn into a cat and run at him. He burns me and I dig my claws into his neck, killing him. I knew that even though he was wanted and it wasn't illeagle to kill wanted people, it still was bad.

I was a murderer.

A cold blooded murderer.


	14. Chapter 14: Not coming back

**Raina's POV:**

I turned back into a human and stared at the sight in front of me. _No, no, no!_ I ran back to the Bounty and screeched at everyone what I had done. They all looked at me with concerned, angry and uncertain faces.

I jumped off the side and turned into an owl, flying to a nearby forest and landing on a branch. I watch the Bounty closely. No one even goes down looking for me. I sigh and start to cry silently.

**Kai's POV:**

"We're not looking for her, we can't have a murderer on this ship." I tol everyone. Everyone nodded except for Cole, Zane, Stella and Ryan. I glare at them.

"She killed Skales and we didn't get mad at her for that." Stella mumbled. I flamed up my sword and the four nodded really fast as the sword went out. She is not coming back as a murderer, maybe not at all.

**Sorry its short! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Blackmarket

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

They never came. I glide down towards an abandoned house, only to find it bustling with activity. Many people are trading things, some are giving out soup or food, others blankets, cothes or herbs. I walk over to the person giving out soup. She looks about my age and has red hair and green eyes.

"Hi, you must be new. I haven't seen you around here. I'm Fauna and my sister Terra is over there," She points to a girl who looks exactly like her,except with brown hair. "Anyone explain the basics to you?"

I shake my head. "Well, we all contribute by either donating things to people or setting up our own stall, as we call it. We all sleep here and help eachother. Why did you come?"

"I- um- murdered a wanted guy who was toturing me. I ran away from my friends. What about you?" I ask.

"Terra and I were abandoned when we were little and raised here. By the way, I saw the thing about the guy on the news. We may not be very rich, but someone did manage to find a working tv in someone's dumpster." Fauna answers. "It's not the best, but it's good enough. You know, you look like that light blue ninja."

"I am the light blue ninja." I answer.

"Cool. How are you gonna' contribute?"

"I have my ways." I turn into a cat and back into a human. "I'll hunt a little and then give the meat to you."

"Okay. Got any stuff? You can put it near mine and Terra's."

"Nope. I'll be back soon." I turn into an owl and fly out. I see a rabbit and do a kill spiral and get it. "Fauna's gonna' like this." I murmur as I pick it up. I hunt for a few more hours and go back with some mice, two squirrels and the rabbit.

"I'm back." I hand Fauna the meat and help her put it in the soup and eventually, it gets dark enough that none of us can see and we go to sleep.

**Cole's POV:**

I hear a soft knock on my door and go to get it. Stella is standing there.

"Follow me." She whispers. I follow her to her room, where Zane, Ryan, Zelda and Lloyd are waiting.

As we close the door Nya stops us. "Wait. I want in. Kai's being an idiot." She comes in and we sit in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, we're going to convince Kai that Raina won't hurt us. He's being idiotic, no offense Nya." Stella says.

"None taken. He's being stupid." Nya tells her. We talk about plans and settle it: Tomorow night, Stella, Zelda and Nya will look, the next night Zane and I will go and the last night, Lloyd and Ryan will go, if they have to. This plan can't fail.


	16. Chapter 16: Dead?

**Cole's POV:**

It's been two nights since we made the plan, and now Zane and I were going. We went down on the anchor and headed towards the forest.

"Hey, look at that building. It sounds like there's people there." I point it out Zane. He nods and we run down there. Inside, in the dim light of the full moon, are many people working at numerous stations. Some are giving out medicine, others blankets or food. One of the people at a soup station points us out to the person next to them and the person ducks.

**Raina's POV:**

Fauna points to two people who just walked in. They looked like Cole and Zane, so I ducked behind the blankets that Fauna, Terra and I use, which are now piled up. Nevertheless, the two boys walk over and ask Fauna, "Hi, um, we're looking for a girl named Raina Humphreys, have you seen her?"

Fauna glanced back at me which caused Cole to look behind her and see me crouched behind the blankets.

"Alright you're coming home, Raina." Cole grabs my wrist. I wave to Fauna sheepishly as he and Zane drag me out. They let go of me when we get to the edge of the forest and the Bounty is in sight.

"Alright, why did you run away?" Cole asks. I look away, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"No one who's not a criminal kills two people in their life. You should've forgotten about me." I break away and run down a tunnel. **(A/N: A big part of this was inspired by Hollyleaf from the Warriors series, she's one of my faves.)** Cole and Zane follow me and I turn into a wolf so I'll be faster. I turn down a narrower tunnel, the two boys following me.

"Just forget about me!" I shout at them. I put on a burst of speed.

"Never!" Cole shouts back, also going a bit faster. I continue running, until I come to a fork. I feint going one way, and go the other. Why do we have to be ninja, they followed me down the right one.

"Stop, Raina!" Zane shouts. I don't and a boulder falls and crushes my leg, trapping me under it.

"RAINA!" Both boys shrieked. Cole tried to move the boulder, but apparently it was too heavy. I managed to pull my crushed leg out and limp as fast as I could away. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I could see light in front of me. Eventually, I came to a wide cavern. I turned into a cat and curled up and tried to sleep.

**Cole's POV:**

I felt numb as I walked back to the Bounty. She can't be dead, she can't be dead. I kept telling myself that as we climbed aboard.

"How'd it go?" Stella asked.

Zane explained quickly and I walked to my room and just started sobbing. _She's not dead, she's not dead, she's not dead!_

**~READ ME~**

**A lot of this was inspired by Hollyleaf, one of my fave Warrior Cats. Also, why is Eightybooksand60cats the only reviewer?!**


	17. Chapter 17: They just don't care

**You peeps better start reviewing or Raina will drown in the tunnels!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

I blinked my eyes open into the darkness. It felt welcoming. It always had, I've always been comfortable in the dark. I looked at my leg. It was swollen and throbbing. I sighed and went over to a small river. Minnows swam in it, so I started fishing.

**Cole's POV:**

No one really cared that Raina was gone, beside me. Kai might even be happy about. We had told everyone else earlier and now it was afternoon and no one was upset. They were all laughing and joking like she had never exsisted. It made me mad. Really mad.

**Raina's POV:**

I sat against the wall. _Do they even care anymore? Surely Zane would've noticed if I was alive... Wouldn't he? Do they care? Do they even notice? _I turned a hand into a paw and unsheathed my claws. _Not suicide, not yet, anyway. _I sheath my claws and sigh. _They would've noticed if I was alive, wouldn't they? Zane would've gotten a reading, wouldn't he? _I sighed and buried my head in my knees.

_They don't care, they would've noticed, or come looking for my body. _I begin crying and slide my claws out again, digging them into the hard ground. _They don't care, they just don't care. _I took a rock and threw it against the wall. It felt good to let my anger out like that.

_They don't care, _ran through my mind for two weeks, after no one had come looking. For all I knew no one cared anymore.

**Cole's POV:**

Why don't they care anymore? Why, just WHY?


	18. Chapter 18: Caring for her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. (Again, some based off Hollyleaf.)**

**Cole's POV:**

That night, I went to Stella's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" She yawns.

"Why don't you care that Raina's dead?" I growl. She glances around.

"We forgot to tell you, but we told Zane. Kai threatend to burn us if we talk about it and if Raina does come back, if we hang out with her."

"Kai's an idiot then." I growl.

"You just have to pretend not to care. We really do care though." Stella tells me.

**Raina's POV:**

I turned my hand into a paw again and slid my claws out. Then, I make a shallow cut, about a centimeter long. It relives the pain of my friends not caring, bringing dull pain to my wrist. I slide my claws back in and watch as scarlet blood slowly drips out onto the cave floor.

"That's not good for you, you know." I turn and see someone who I never thought I would see again. Cole.

"Leave me alone." Tears flow out of my eyes and I start running again. I come to a cavern and run out, doubling back to the carvern with the small river, Cole not behind me anymore.

I just want to get out, and for someone to care for me again, without another person hating me.

**Sorry it's short, my mom wants me to go to bed.**


	19. Chapter 19: Home, but a mangled mess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Cole's POV:**

The next morning, I basically break down Kai's door.

"Hey," He smiles sleepily. I put him in choke hold.

"What the heck** (A/N: If I was allowed to cuss, he would have.) **do you want her dead for?! He was toturing her!" I scream at him.

"She'll hurt one of us! She's dangerous!" Kai yells back.

"I never knew you could be so heartless, Kai." We both turn to see Autumn in the doorway. I think this is the only time I have, and ever will, see her cry. She turns and runs, and Kai pulls away from my grasp and runs after her.

I was going to find her. I was going to find her today, and she's coming home.

I followed the way I went last time. I knew she had doubled back; I just didn't want to drive her into another rock fall. I saw her sitting across from the river, throwing rocks against the far wall and watching them splash into the river. Her eyes are dull and her skin is pale from no sunlight. Wow, a week in this tunnel could do that? The shirt and pants she had been wearing when she left are torn and ripped in some spots and her eyes are red and puffy.

"Raina!"

**Raina's POV:**

I look up and see Cole again. I get up to run, but he's faster and grabs my arm.

"Come home, please." He pleads.

"No, if Kai doesn't want me there, then why should I go back?" I reply bitterly.

"Because the rest of us-minus Jay, probably- miss you." He tells me. He drags me to the entrance of the tunnel and I scrunch my eyes close at the glare of the sunlight.

Eventually, we get back to the Bounty. Stella hugs me, while Kai glares at me and Jay just stares warily. I walk up to the two boys.

"Kai, I saved you from Zane and Cole. I could have chose not to, but I did. When I said that you owed me, nows where the owing comes in. I'm staying, whether you two like it or not." I growl at the two boys. Kai meets my glare, while Jay sneaks away. Nya runs out to tell us the Serpentine are attacking and says hi to me.

We go down on the anchor and head to the place where they're attacking.

"Good to have 'ya back." Autumn calls as we run. I nod and turn into a cat, jumping on the first snake I can reach. One holds me down and brings a dagger to my face, cutting half off. My eye rolls out after he cuts a certain vein or something and I scream in pain in terror as the snakes retreat. I put my hands over my face and curl up. The world hates me today, doesn't it?


	20. Chapter 20: Sworn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Plz review, I'm getting tired of Eightybooksand60cats being the only one. No offense, Eightybooksand60cats. The answer is simple: It makes the story intresting and I like hurting her sometimes. :D**

**Raina's POV:**

I stood up without taking my hands off my face. I knew this wouldn't heal, so I could try my best to hide it.

"What happened to your face?" Jay asks as we go back to the Bounty. I don't answer, just turn into an owl and fly the rest of the way. I run to the bathroom and lock the door. I take my hands of my face and bite my lip at what I see. Half my face is gone, so it's all bloody and one of my eyes is gone.

I gasp and tears start flowing from my good eye. I grab some gauze and medical tape out of the cabinet and tape the gauze over the mangled half of my face. I unlock the door and shoulder my way through the other ninja, who had been waiting for me to get out.

**Cole's POV:**

Raina shouldered her way past us and she had gauze covering half her face. The guys turned to look at me when she left, while the girls continued to watch the door.

"What?" I ask, clearly remembering what I had told them about a week earlier.

"You like her, you go comfort her for whatever reason." Jay said, motioning towards the door. He would know best, I guess. Kai and Stella shove me out towards Raina's room, while I try to do everything in my power to turn them around.

"Cole, I'll give you cake if you go comfort her." Stella said as she and Kai held me there. I shake my head and knock on the door. Kai and Stella run away and I glare after them. I knock again and Raina shouts for me to go away.

I turn the doorknob anyway and open the door. Raina is sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. I can see blood on one of her hands, and tears glimmering on the other.

"G-go away, Cole. I don't w-want to talk to anyone." She whispers. Her voice cracks a little and she doesn't look up. I sit down next to her and she glances up with one eye.

"Look at me, Raina." I murmur. She shakes her head. "Please?"

"Promise you won't scream?" She sniffs. I nod and she takes her hands of her face. I nearly scream but manage to keep it to a gasp. Half her face is gone and bloody and one of her eyes is gone.

"I knew you'd scream. I'm hideous." She sniffs and puts her face in her hands again. I put an arm around her. "You're not hideous."

"Yes I am."

"Stop thinking so down of yourself, you're not hideous!" I basically shout at her.

"Swear on your life?" She looks up at me.

"Swear it." I hug her and she hugs back.

**BrightXCloud moment, eh?**


	21. Chapter 21: Siblings? again

**Okay, it is ****EIGHT****booksand60cats. Thank you for reviewing, sorry for getting your name wrong. And thank you to Ilovelloyd11 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Jay's POV:**

I keep thinking I remember Autumn from somewhere. Her hair is just a bit redder than mine, and when we found her, she reminded me of my unamed little sister that went missing in a hospital nursery when I was two. When we found her before the tomorow tea had spilled, she looked about thirteen, two years younger than us.

**Kai's POV:**

Jay was staring at Autumn and it got on my nerves because he was dating my sister, and I liked her. Jay's brow furrowed like he was thinking.

"Jay, may I ask what you are thinking about?" Zane asked.

"I just realized that Autumn looks a lot like my unamed little sister. She went missing in a hospital nursery, and we never found her." Jay answers.

"Well, as far as I remember, I was in an orphanage 'til I was five. Then some lady and her husband adopted me, only to abuse me until I ran away when I was nine. So yea, it could happen." Autumn shrugs. "Could happen."

"I think it's probably true. What's your last name?" Stella says.

"Don't have one." Autumn answers.

"Blood test time!" We look to see Raina and Cole in the doorway.

**Raina's POV:**

Jay shrieks and Kai and Lloyd cringe. Stella shrugs, along with Autumn. "I've seen worse." Autumn tells us.

"So do we really have to do a blood test?" Jay asks. I nod really fast and he cringes.

"So that's what happened to your eye..." Zelda trails off. She hadn't really fought with us, more or less just stayed on the ship with Ryan. I nod more slowly and grab Autumn's arm dragging her out the door, Kai following with Jay, who's trying run.

"Please! Don't make me get a blood test!" He pleads.

"Dude, calm down, it's just a blood test." Autumn laughs. I had let her out of my grip because she had agreed to go. We eventually get there and all three of us have to hold Jay down as the doctor puts the tinest needle that they have in Jay's arm, after they already did it to Autumn. When I was a kid, I used to be so scared of needles, it's wasn't even funny.

The doctor takes the needle out of Jay's arm and goes to test their blood. Jay was now breathing heavy. I roll my one eye. "Seriously? I used to be afraid of needles, but i'm not anymore!"

Fifteen minutes later the doctor comes back with the results.

"They are related." He tells us. The two hug.

"Off to the Junkyard!" I declare, striking a heroic pose. Kai snickers as we head off.

**Autumn's POV:**

In half an hour, we're at the Junkyard. Jay knocks on the trailer door and an older woman opens it.

"Ed! Jay's here!" The lady calls. A man comes out after the woman and hugs Jay.

"Um, mom, dad, this is Raina and Autumn." Jay points to Raina and I in turn. Raina waves and smiles sheepishly. At least she hasn't covered her face yet. I wave also.

"I thought you were dating that Nya girl." My mother started. Raina facepalms, then whimpers.

"What?" I ask.

'It hurts."

"If he breaks Nya's heart, I SWEAR I will MURDER Jay." Kai growls.

"Calm down sparkplug!" I laugh. Raina facepalms again, this time being careful nly to hit the un-mangled half of her face.

"So... Tell them!" Raina shoves me and Jay forward, while Kai just glares at Jay.

"Umm, yea this is the girl who went missing when I was two." Jay tells them. He turns to Raina and Kai. "Can we go now?"

"Spend some time with your parents, 'cause at least you still have 'em." Raina turns him around.

"Uh, yea. I am." I turn back to my parents.

"Really?" My mother's voice is barely a whisper. I nod and we hug.

"Yay! Family reunion!" Raina says happily.

"Okay, so earlier, you were crying about your face and now you're all cheerful?" Kai asks.

"Yea. Pretty much." Raina shrugs.

**Stella's POV:**

I sit upside down on the couch as we watch tv, about an hour after Raina, Kai, Jay and Autumn left. The four walk in, Jay ranting and Raina facepalming and whimpering. I sit up.

"Hey. What be the results?" I make a piece sign. Raina, Dawn, Breeze, Luna and I would talk like that for fun when we were younger.

**Raina's POV:**

"They are.. um, twins?" I look at Jay.

"I'm two years older than her." Jay argues. He turns to Kai. "And since we're dating each other's sister's..."

"I'm not dating her yet!" Kai's face turns red.

"Oh, just shake hands and be even already! Kai, it's not hard to tell you like her!" I laugh. Kai's face goes even redder, if that's even possible.

We all end up laughing and I laugh so hard that my head falls on Cole's shoulder. I sit and feel myself blushing. Man, it's hard to hide if you're in love.

**Don't expect long chapters like this and I might not put up anymore chappies tonight. :(**


	22. Chapter 22: Turn it off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or any of the songs.**

**Raina's POV:**

The alarm went off during dinner and we all ran to the bridge. All of us had our pajamas on, so I was wearing long gray sweats and a rainbow sweatshirt that read 'Bar Harbor Maine' with a white whale. I tripped over the hem of my sweats and almost fell on my face, but Cole caught me. I smile and continue running.

The bridge showed signs of Serpentine activity and I ran a hand down the mangled side of my face.

"I-i don't want to go tonight." I stammered.

**Cole's POV:**

I nodded as Raina said she wasn't going. She didn't just hate the snakes, she feared them now. We all jumped over the edge and grabbed onto the anchor. Windy took off for the place they were attacking, and soon we were all struggling to keep up. Well, except for Lloyd and Stella.

**Stella's POV:**

We get over there and one is holding a knife to a girl I know all too well.

"LUNA!" I shrieked. i start running and the snake brings the knife closer to her neck.

"Come any closssser and sssshe's assssss good assss dead." The snake hisses. I step back but he slits her neck anyway and all is chaos. I run over to her.

**Zane's POV:**

Stella runs to her sister, whose neck is bleeding heavily. I follow and Stella is trying stop the blood with her hands.

"Stella-" I put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugs me away.

"What, Zane! I'm trying to save her!" She shouts at me. I don't want to tell her that Luna won't make it but-

Stella starts glowing and floats up in the air. The cut in her sister's neck starts glowing as well. It starts closing and Luna stares at her sister in surprise.

"Wh-what's going on?" Luna whispers.

"Her true potential." I answer. The cut closes completly and Stella falls to the ground. "What happened?"

I help her up. "Your true potential happened." Jay laughs and earns a smack on the head from Cole.

She walks over to her sister. "You okay, Luna?"

"Yea. You?" Luna replies.

"Yea."

**Raina's POV:**

I lean over the side looking down to see the rest of the ninja coming up on the anchor. Zane is supporting Stella and Windy is bouncing around with excitment.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Luna almost got killed and I got my true potential." Stella answers sleepily.

"Well, there's kareoke at Dusk village tonght! Anyone wanna go?" I say excitedly. Stella pops up and answers excitedly. "Yes!"

**LATER  
Raina's POV:**

We all headed out to the kareoke place, called Whisper Night Club. We sat down and I went and put my name and what song I wanted to sing in a little box. I waited through other people singing until finally they pulled out my name.

"Next is Raina Humphreys singing 'Turn it off' by Paramore** (I disclaim!)**." The dj read. I went up and grabbed the mic.

"_I scraped my knees while I was praying,_

_and found a demon in my, safest haven._

_Sees like, it's getting harder to believe in anything, _

_Than just to get lost, in all my selfish thoughts._

_I wanna know what it be like,_

_to find perfection in my pride,_

_to see nothing in the light._

_Or turn it off in all my spite,_

_In all my spite, I'll turn it off._

_And the worst part it,_

_before it gets, any better,_

_we're headed for a cliff._

_And in the free-fall I,_

_will realize, I'm better off,_

_when I hit the bottom._

_The tradgedy, it seems unendin',_

_I'm watchin' everyone, I looked up to break and bending,_

_we're taking shortcuts, and false solutions,_

_just to come out, the hero._

_Well, I can see behind the curtain,_

_the wheels are cranking, turning,_

_it's all wrong way we're working,_

_towards a goal, that's nonexsistent,_

_it's none exsistent, but we just keep believing._

_And the worst part is, before it gets,_

_any better we're headed toward a cliff,_

_and in the free-fall, I will realize,_

_I'm better off, when I hit the bottom._

_I wanna know what it'd be like,_

_to find perfection in my pride,_

_to see nothing in the light,_

_and turn it off, in all my spite,_

_in all my spite, I'll turn it off,_

_Just turn it off again._

_And the worst part is before it gets,_

_any better we're_

_headed for a cliff,_

_And in the free-fall, I,_

_will realize, I'm better off, when I hit the bottom._

_And the worst part is, before it gets,_

_any better, we're headed for a cliff,_

_And in the free-fall, I,_

_will realize, I'm better off when I hit the bottom._"

**Cole's POV:**

She finishes and all i can do is stare. I think I'm in love...


	23. Chapter 23: Asleep in french fries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or any songs used.**

**Raina's POV:**

Autumn's name was called next. "Next is Autumn Walker, singing 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne." **(I disclaim again!)** Autumn went up and the music started.

"_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh.._

_Let's talk this older, it's not like we're dead,_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead,_

_held up so high, on such a breakable thread,_

_You were, all the things, I thought I knew,_

_and I thought we could be,_

_You were, everything, everything, that I wanted,_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_All of the memories so close to me,_

_just fade away..._

_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy endin'_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends, _

_I know what they say, _

_They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they,_

_But they don't know me,_

_do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me,_

_All the **** that you do,_

_You were all the things I thought I knew,_

_and I thought we could be,_

_You were everything, everything,_

_that I wanted, we were meant to be,_

_supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_All the memeories, so closed to me just fade away..._

_All this time you were pretendin',_

_So much for my happy endin'_

_It's nice to know that you were there,_

_Thanks for acting like you care,_

_and makin' me feel like I was the only one..._

_It's nice know we had it all, _

_thanks for watching as I fall,_

_and letting me know we were done..._

_You were everything, everything,_

_that I wanted, we were meant to be,_

_supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_all of them memories so close to me,_

_just fade away.. _

_All this time you were pretendin',_

_so much for my happy endin'_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh..._" Autumn finished and smiled when she came back. Windy got up and whispered something to the dj, then grabbed the mic.

"Uh, I'm only singing part of 'Gomenasai' **(I disclaim!)**." She gulped and started.

"_Gomenasai, for everything,_

_gomensai, I know I let you down,_

_Gomenasai til the end,_

_I never needed a friend, like I do now..._" She came back and sat next to Lloyd. The other went, with Jay singing 'What makes you beatiful', Kai singing 'Let the flames begin' and I fell asleep for the rest. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in a bowl of french fries on the table.

**I don't own ANYTHING but Stella, Windy, Raina, Autumn, Zelda, Ryan and the plot.**


	24. Chapter 24: Fire!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Expect updates to be slower, I'm working on something for YouTube.**

**Raina's POV:**

I woke up in my bed, freezing cold. I grab my sweatshirt and went to the dining room, where all the guys were up and Autumn, who was flicking grapes at her older brother.

"Stop it!" Jay whined as a grape hit him in the eye. I laugh a bit and sit down next to Autumn and start flicking grapes at Lloyd.

"Aww, come on!" He whined as I flicked one at his mouth and it hit him in the ear. Stella came down looking really tired and had her pockets in a gray sweatshirt.

"Why is it so cold here?" She shivers. I shrug and yawn.

"Falling asleep in french fries is fun." I say, chuckling a bit. That gets a big laugh as we finish eating. Windy comes down and yawns as she starts eating. The alarm goes off and we find there's a fire in Jamonicai Village. Everyone uses their weapons to turn into their vehicles, while I turn into an owl and fly a few yards away from Jay's Storm Glider and about a hundred feet above Stella's Sun Cycle. It looked a lot like Kai's Blade Cycle, just yellow with sun patterns instead of red with fire patterns.

I can feel a small breeze coming from the back of me, so it helps me fly a little faster. I spiral down into the village and take out my bow and arrows. Cole, Kai, Jay, Autumn and Stella go to help the villagers since their powers wouldn't really help us. I shoot a small wave of water at a burning shop and Zane freezes it, making the fire go out.

Windy makes a gust of wind go to a small cart and I make another wave go at a house. Eventually, the flames are so big that Zane, Windy, Lloyd and I are back to back. I send more waves at the walls of flames and Windy sends more gusts of wind. I load some arrows and make them covered in flame-shaped water, while Windy takes out her fans and sends bigger gusts of wind.

Eventually, we do get the fire out but it takes so much energy ut of me, I collapse on the ground and start laughing as the others look at me funny. Suddenly, i feel my ankles being pulled and I'm pulled into darkness with the others' gazes watching me.

**Ohh, cliffie! **


	25. Chapter 25: No meat!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

I blink my eye open to bright light, probably dim to the snakes. I can feel three people tied behind me. Had they caught the others? I craned my neck and saw Autumn struggling against the rope, Stella screeching curses and Windy yelling something about Stella being too loud.

I squint to see across the room, where all the boys are tied up seprately. They obviously had no intention to hurt us, but to toture us by hurting the guys. I began struggling as Fangtom, Mezmo, Acidicus and Skalidor slither towards us.

"Have fun watching the sssshow." Mezmo hisses. The four generals then slither towards the five guys, daggers clutched in their scaly hands. They bring all the guys but Jay into the light.

"What? I'm not good enough for you to torture?!" Jay yells. The snakes pay no attention. Mezmo raises his dagger above Cole and stabs it down on his leg.

"COLE!" I shriek. They start doing the same to the others, and soon all of us girls and Jay are screaming the others names. It's the last straw when Mezmo stabs his dagger in Cole's stomach and Fangtom stabs his into Lloyd's side.

I can see a bubble of water forming around the four boys, and their cuts start glowing, as does Stella. Then I realize I'm floating like Stella. I push my hands out of my own bubble, making a wave come and push the snakes away from the four boys.

The cuts heal to the point where they aren't bleeding anymore and they look like big paper cuts. Autumn unties her brother and the two join us crouching over the four boys.

"They look okay..." Stella trails off.

"Ugh.." Lloyd sits up and puts a hand on his head. Windy hugs him. "You're okay!"

Autumn, Stella and I share a glance and pull Windy off him. The others start to wake up and we go back to the Bounty, only to find that we had no deli meat.

"Oh man..." I whined.

**Idk. Check me out on YouTube pweez. And REVIEW! THE BUTTON IS CALLING YOUR NAME!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Solution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, YouTube or Slender.**

**Raina's POV:**

I looked into the fridge narrowing my eyes.

"BOO! I'm Slenderman!" I literally jumped in the fridge and tried to hold the door closed.

**Stella's POV:**

Windy clung onto Lloyd as Autumn finished.

"Windy, how old were you supposed to be before the tomorow tea spilled on you?" I ask as she gets off Lloyd and Autumn manages to pry the door open and get Raina out of the fridge.

"Eight." She shrugs. "I kinda like being older though." I nod as Raina shivers.

"Wh-where'd he go?" She whimpers.

'Great, you scarred her for life." Kai groans.

"Her fault for watching all those Slender playthroughs on YouTube." Autumn shrugs. Suddenly, I have a lightbulb moment.

"I know how to change them back to being eight..." I smirk. "Not the most easiest or pleasent solution though."

"How?" Windy and Lloyd both perk up.

"The time flower. It's underwater, near an underwater volcano. Raina, Zane and I will probably be the only ones who an stay under long enough. What with Zane being a robot and Raina and I both having been ElementCats. But once the flower is eaten, the eater falls into a deep sleep and has terrible nightmares." I answer grimly. Lloyd looks determined, while Windy looks a bit afraid.

"We'll go tomorow." Lloyd decided. I nod, as does everyone else.


	27. Chapter 27: Eleven

**A word from our sponsor, ME! **

**CHEEZ-ITS! I AM GANDALF AND YOU SHALL NOT PASS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

I gulped and jumped into the water, seconds after Stella and Zane. Stella swam after Zane, turning and motioning for me to follow. I move my arms in a frog-like way, and eventually we get to a underwater volcano. Two flowers are growing on the sides, and Stella plucks one off. I swim to the other and pull it off the volcano.

Zane looks back at us and starts swimming. We follow, and break the surface where the others are waiting.

"Got it?" Kai asks.

"Oh, gee, I don't know Kai. Maybe these are magical flowers that turn you into pickles? Yes we got them!" I answer.

**Stella's POV:**

I looked at both flowers. They both had 8 petals each.

"Uh-oh.." I murmured.

"What?" Jay asked.

"There are only 8 petals on each flower.." I trail off.

"And?" Kai asks.

"The number of petals is how many years they can be aged back. They'll only be able to be eleven." I answer glumly. Lloyd and Windy gulp.

**Sorry it's short, the plot bunnies bit me and I wanted a cliffie.**


	28. Chapter 28:The Spirit Forest

**You peeps need to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

"So..." Jay trailed off.

"Can't we get another flower?" Kai asked impatiently.

"Uh, they only work if they're there, and these were the only two. It takes a hundred years for another to grow..." Stella said anxiously.

"Well, let's get back to the Bounty so they can be younger." I muttered.

**THE BOUNTY **

**Lloyd's POV:**

I gulped as I looked at the flower. Stella was carefully plucking the petals off.

"Done, here." She handed Windy and I each eight petals. I gulped them down and fell into a deep sleep.

_I wake up in a large forest, with a dark fog surronding the bottom halves of the trees. I gulped and stood up. Something flew at me and scratched my cheek. I turnedand hoped that it wasn't.. Raina. And it was. She turned into a cat and leaped at me again._

Just a dream, just a dream..._ I told myself. She flew at me, this time as an owl. I screamed as she continued clawing me. I screamed and screamed, but no one heard._

**Windy's POV:**

(In a dream)

_I wake up in a meadow, staring at a burning house. Over the roar of the fire, I can hear wailing._

Oh God, no. Not again. I can't face him again. _It started raining and the fire was put out. A boy who looked seventeen forced his way out, his face burned and wet with tears._

_"WENDY! I WILL KILL YOU!" He screeched. I gulped. That boy was my older brother, Sam. He only called me Wendy when he was really mad. The worst part was, he carried a katana on his belt at all times. He took it out and came towards me. _

_"I, will kill you!" He leapt at me, and tried to stab me with the katana. I remember this night well, and everything is happening like it did when I was little._

_My parents had sent me to the store for food, and when I came back, the house was on fire. Sam was the only survivor and we fought. I killed him with his own katana, and it was happening the same now as it had then. I killed him and backed up, scared._

_What have I done? Why have I done this again?_

**Raina's POV:**

I shuddered as Lloyd started screaming in his sleep, and Windy started calling out for someone named Sam. The only good thing, they were shrinking and turning younger. Windy's long blonde-silver hair was getting shorter. Both were getting shorter. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, they were both younger. Lloyd woke up first and he was shuddering and shaking like mad. I walked over and sat beside him.

"You'd never claw me, would you?" He asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head. "Hey, now I actually look older than you." I joke. Windy screams as she wakes up.

"What's the matter?" Stella asks. Windy shakes her head, not wanting to talk about it. There's a crash as it starts thundering. I still can't belive Lloyd is little again. Well, eleven isn't really little but-

I scream as we get shipwrecked and land in the Spirit Forest, all of us knocked out or blacking out.

My last thought before I black out is, _This is not going to turn out well..._


	29. Chapter 29: Hello Sister

**YAYZ! ITHINKIMIGHTBEONASUGARHIGH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

I rubbed my head as I blinked open my one eye. Everyone else was awake already, looking for ways out.

"Where are we?" Kai wondered.

"The Spirit Forest. Not the best place to be." I gulped.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Some spirits here, they're evil. They try to steal your soul. Others, just don't want you here, so they'll make illusions so you'll leave." I answered. "I've been here before. Not good. Almost got my soul stolen by a spirit named... Oh man, I forgot. Oh wait, his name was Sam!" I remembered.

Windy turned as white as paper at that. "What's wrong?" Lloyd asked. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was younger yet.

"What did he look like?" Windy asked.

"Dark brown hair, silver eyes like yours." If possible, Windy paled even more.

"S-sam is my older brother. He tried to kill me." She whispered. I gulped.

"We have to get out of here. Lloyd can use his powers to put the ship back together when we get out and find the ship. We'll go in pairs of two, but I don't think the younger kids should go together." Cole decided. I grabbed Lloyd's wrist.

'Let's go then."

**Windy's POV:**

Stella and I trekked through the forest. I gulped nervously. We hadn't run into any spirits yet, but I was still really nervous.

"Stella? Do you think you'll run into anyone you know?" Stella didn't reply. We rounded a corner and I felt myself gripped by my neck since we went kinda fast. Stella was pushed down.

"Hello, sister."


	30. Chapter 30: Peacefully, Painfully

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. **

**Windy's POV:**

I gasped for air as Sam held me fast. Stella ran at him, daggers at hand. He easily pushed her away with his free hand, into some bushes. The tendrils wrapped around her and pulled her down, so only her face was showing.

"Oh, sister. How I hate you for what you did." A smirk formed on his face. "I can only watch you die as you watched me, and I watched mum and dad."

It felt like my life was being sucked out of me.

"Let go of her!" Not the most fierce battle cry, but it distracted Sam. I tried to pry my neck out his grip.

"Oh, Wendy. You act so much older than you are. Too bad you're gonna die before you can get a boyfriend." Sam smirked. I tried to see where the yell came from, but Sam tightened his grip on my neck. I felt myself slowly slipping from conciousness, until I finally blacked out.

**Lloyd's POV:**

I ran towards Windy even though I heard Raina yelling at me not to.

"Lloyd no! You're one of the only family I have left!" Raina shrieked. I jumped at the spirit anyway. I felt myself changing into something, and then I was off the ground. I looked down, and saw tawny feathers.

"You're just like me, Lloyd." Raina breaths. She turns into an owl and the next thing I know, she's flying beside me, every flap of her wings bringing her farther. I let a cry, and she shrieked as only owls could. Talons outstretched, the two of us ran at Windy's brother. He lost his concentration and Windy fell to the ground, while Stella found the strength to jump out of the bushes.

"Lloyd! Go help Windy!" Stella yelled, turning into her cat form, which was a silver tabby. I knelt over Windy and felt her pulse. It was faint, but there. I saw a splatter of blood fly next to me and I look to see Sam fading. Raina and Stella are by my side almost as soon as the blood dries into the grass.

"Come on, Lloyd. Let's get back to the others." Raina said gently. Stella slung Windy over her shoulder and we started walking. Everyone had gotten out of the forest, except for Ryan and Zelda.

"Come on, Zane." Raina dragged her cousin back into the forest and the two set off.

**Zane's POV:**

We wandered for a little while until we found a small clearing. Two bodies lay in the center, both covered in blood. Raina and I ran and we both gasped at what we saw. Ryan and Zelda, both dead. I sniffed a little as we walked back with their bodies over our shoulders.

**Lloyd's POV:**

"So, you're part hawk now, huh?" Stella asks. I nod, too choked up with tears to speak. I hope Windy won't die...

And then I saw Raina and Zane with the bodies of Ryan and Zelda. I gulped and strained my powers to put the ship back together. It worked, so I was pretty happy that I had actually done something right.

**12:00 THAT MORNING( YOU KNOW, AM!)**

**Raina's POV:**

I felt something poking me and turned and opened my eye sleepily to see Lloyd.

"What, Lloyd?" I ask. I notice his face is a little wet and he just loses it and starts sobbing.

"I-i'm afraid W-windy won't m-make it." I hugged him and he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Lloyd, I know. We just have to hope. I promise you, if she goes, she won't go painfully." I whispered into my half-brother's ear. He nodded and buried his face in my shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31: Idk what to call this

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Raina's POV:**

Lloyd must've gone back to his room in the middle of the night, because he wasn't in my room when I woke up. I put on my sweatshirt- it'd gotten cold on the Bounty- and walked down to breakfast.

"Hey, peoples." I joked, making a peace sign. Everyone was up except for Lloyd and Windy.

"Hey other people-person." Stella replied. I sit down and punch her lightly in the shoulder.

"So, anyone know how Windy is?" I ask as I eat the pancakes that Jay made.

"Nada." Autumn mumbled through her pancakes. Lloyd came in looking tired.

"Hey," He mumbled, his eyes half-closed.

"Hi Lloyd." Kai waved and grinned idioticly. I slapped him. "Owww..."

"Man, we act like little kids!" Autumn exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, you gotta remember, I'm supposed to be eleven." I laughed.

"And you act like it too." Autumn replied.

"Why are we acting like little kids?" Jay asked.

"'Cause it's fun!" Autumn, Stella and I say happily.

"Actually, you guys look baby-ish." Jay muttered.

"ATTACK!" Autumn screeched, tackling Jay. "ATTACK! FELLOW GIRLS, ATTACK!" I jumped on Jay, while Stella tried to pried Autumn and I off him.

"GET OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!" Jay shrieks, falling to the floor as Autumn and I tickle him. Cole, Kai, Stella and Lloyd eventually join in. Nya puts her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

"GET OFF, GET OFF!" Jay shrieks again. Sensei walks in and stares at us.

"What?" I laugh. Jay slaps me and I tumble off him, along with Kai. Autumn, Lloyd and Cole tumble off after us. Stella tumbles last on top of me.

"Get off." I laugh, shoving her off.

"No, you get off!" She tumbles off and jumps back on top of me. "Dog pile on Raina!"

"AHHH! NO!" I shriek as the others jump on me. I try to stand up and we tumble to the ground again. Poor Windy; she was missing all of this.

**Sorry it's short. **


	32. Chapter 32: Cheese

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Windy's POV:**

I shakily stood up and headed to breakfast. I leaned against the wall to keep myself up. And I wasn't used to being shorter, so I was still getting used to my shortness.

"Hey all." I said sleepily, using the siily language that Stella, Raina and Stella's sister invented when they were in the Element Cats.

Then I noticed that everyone was on the floor except for Nya, Zane and Sensei.

"Hey, Windy. What up?" Stella made a piece sign.

"Get off me!" Raina shoved her off and Stella tumbled at my feet.

"Hey..." Stella waved and grinned.

"You guys are crazy!" I laughed. Stella and Raina shared a look and then looked back at me, grinning. They then pulled me down by my wrists and tickled me.

"EEEEKKK!" I shrieked until they finally got tired. "Thank god..."

"More where that came from!" Lloyd began tickling me and I began shrieking. "STOP! STOP!"

"That is enough, Lloyd." Sensei said calmly. Lloyd helped me up and we finished breakfast.

"YAY CHEESE!" Raina screamed.

"What?" Jay asked.

"CHEESE!" Stella screeched.

"What?" Jay asked again.

Autumn catching up screamed, "CHEESE!" In his face.

"What are you doing?!" Kai shouted.

Raina calmed down enough to answer. "We're being..." She got quiet and whispered. "Random..."

"YAY!" I shrieked, jumping on Lloyd's shoulder's. Then the alarm went off and we had to go see what it was.

"Those snakes again... I hate 'em." Raina growled. We headed out, not before Raina shouted something about cheese.

**I am now obsessed with Invader Zim. OBEY ME! CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	33. Chapter 33: The end

**This is the last chappie :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Lloyd's POV:**

We got to where they were attacking and the worst thing greeted me. My dad. I would have to fight him, maybe for the last time. Without thinking, probably, Raina and Autumn ran at the snakes, weapons out. Well, actually Raina turned into a cat and had her claws unsheathed.

Autumn did something that none of us knew she could do. She turned into a fox.

**Jay's POV:**

So my sister was part fox. Great. She had black paws with white toes and a white tail tip. Wow. Just, wow.

**Lloyd's POV:**

I ran at my father with a katana in my hands. He ran with four katanas in his four arms. And we clashed. The sound of metal hitting metal made both Raina and Windy look up from the snakes they were fighting. I knew my father wouldn't want to kill me and I didn't want to kill him. I may have been younger now, but that didn't mean I acted as young as I used to.

He finally pinned me down. I gulped. But he brought the katana back and turned away. I took this to my advantage and pinned him down, bringing my katana to his throat.

I turned away. "I can't do it." Raina looked at me, done with the snake she was fighting. She came over. "You deserve to see your oldest child before you die, dad."

He just looked at her in confusion. Same with the guys, who had probably forgotten by now. Did we even tell them?

"Raina?" Raina just nodded.

"Yea, it's me." She handed me her bow and an arrow. "It's the most painless way possible right now."

"Why are we trying to make this painless?" Jay asked.

Raina growled and glared at him. Jay backed away slightly. I took a deep breath. "Love you, dad." I shot the arrow, and he died.

**Raina's POV:**

I put an arm around Lloyd as he crouched beside our father. "It was as painless as possible, Lloyd."

Lloyd nodded and we got up and walked to the Bounty, Lloyd sniffling the whole time.

"How'd it go?" Nya asked. She had stayed behind with Sensei.

"Uh.. Lloyd killed his father." Kai said quietly. We all sat on the couch, just me upside down with my feet in between Cole and Kai.

"So, I can't believe it's been only, like, a few months since I came." I laughed.

"Oh yea." Kai agreed. We spent the rest of the day laughing and joking around.

**THE END! :( :) Should I be sad or happy? Idk. In the mean time, check out my IZ fanfic. Pweez?**


End file.
